The present invention relates to a new and distinct plant of blue fescue, botanically known as Festuca glauca ‘Blue Whiskers’ and will be referred to hereinafter also by solely its cultivar name and the new plant.
Festuca ‘Blue Whiskers’ is a single seedling selected from seeds of open pollinated Festuca glauca ‘Siskiyou Blue’ with several other Festuca species, cultivars and selections in an isolated block collected by the inventors on Jun. 28, 2010 at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich. All subsequent evaluations were performed in a full-sun trial garden at the same nursery with loamy sand soil and irrigation and fertilizer as required. The single seedling plant was selected for further evaluation during the summer of 2011 and assigned the breeder designation “HK10-02-05.” The plant was propagated by division at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. and the original plant and the divisions evaluated over the next four years until final approval for introduction in the summer of 2015. The resultant asexually propagated divisions have been stable and identical to the original plant in successive asexual propagations.
No plants of Festuca ‘Blue Whiskers’ have been sold in this country, under this or any name, or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was disclosed within one year of the filing of this application and was derived either directly or indirectly from the inventor.